


До завтра

by Koutarou



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koutarou/pseuds/Koutarou
Summary: Сегодня он был умиротворен и спокоен как никогда.





	До завтра

Хвост Феи распался, и все задания перешли к другим гильдиям. Большая их часть досталась Саблезубому Тигру — как второй по силе магической гильдии Фиора.  
Поначалу многие радовались новому раскладу дел: каждый мог выбрать себе миссию по душе и получить гораздо большую награду. Но вскоре гильдийцы начали уставать, а мешки с драгоценными уже не воодушевляли на дальнейшие подвиги. Все мечтали о мягкой постели и горячих источниках.  
Стинг тоже с удовольствием прислонился бы к подушке, но доска заданий регулярно пополнялась. Зевая, он лениво наблюдал, как бедные гильдийцы на бегу срывали заветные бумажки и неслись к выходу.  
— Стинг-сама, выпейте чаю. Он вас взбодрит.  
Это была Юкино. Кто же еще в гильдии мог предложить ему кружку ароматного чая, от которой шел легкий дымок? Она всегда слишком заботлива… и слишком вежлива. Отучить ее от формального обращения он так и не смог. Пока не смог. Он верил, что еще не всё потеряно.  
— Спасибо, Юкино.  
Кружка приятно покалывала пальцы, а запах щекотал чуткие ноздри. Кажется, шалфей? Стинг не разбирался в специях и в готовке был полным профаном. Зато Юкино умела творить невероятно вкусные блюда. Даже миледи ее оценила.  
От горячего чая по телу разлилось тепло; на несколько минут ушла неприятная слабость и сонливость.  
— Чувствую себя живым. — Стинг улыбнулся Юкино и опустил взгляд вниз. В руке она держала слегка помятую листовку.  
— Что за задание? — Он махнул рукой в сторону листовки.  
Две недели назад случился один неприятный инцидент, когда неопытный мальчишка Аллен охотился на монстра на окраине соседнего города, встретил темную гильдию и еле унес от нее ноги. Тогда Стинг осознал, что мастер обязан следить какие миссии выбирают гильдийцы.  
— Ничего сложного. — Юкино протянула лист с заданием. — Посещение детского приюта.  
— Странная миссия! — Стинг задумчиво чесал затылок, читая листовку. Кажется, все было в порядке. Однако такие миссии крайне редко поступали в гильдию. Да и миссией назвать это было сложно. "Помощь" или "благотворительность" подойдут больше.  
— Они хотят увидеть настоящих магов. Настоящую магию. — Юкино переминалась с ноги на ногу, словно боясь что-то сказать. — Я думаю, что… Вы хотите пойти со мной?  
— Ха, развлекать детишек?  
Однозначно глупая идея! Юкино легко коснулась его руки, и в ее карих глазах явно читалась немая просьба. Вот чёрт!  
— Стинг-кун, ты покажешь свою силу, верно? Пусть все увидят.  
Эх, Лектор всегда умел подбирать правильные слова. Решено! Вперёд! Пусть Саблезубый обнажит свои острые клыки.  
— Хорошо, идем.  
Юкино радостно улыбалась. Он редко видел ее настолько счастливой. Как сказал бы Руфус: «Такого на моей памяти еще не бывало».  
***  
Дорога в приют заняла немного времени. Он находился здесь же, в Асатру, на северо-востоке близ лесного массива Призраков и Теней. Стинг надеялся, что они не встретят души умерших на своем пути. Они вправду прошли всю дорогу без приключений, лишь Юкино забежала на пять минут домой и вернулась с коробкой. На его вопрос о коробке Юкино ответила, что там летательное печенье.  
— Ого! — У него заурчало в животе. — Хочу-хочу. Дай.  
Стинг опустил руку на узорчатую крышку. Юкино быстро выхватила и спрятала ценную вещь в сумку.  
— Нет, Стинг-сама. Оно для детей.  
Больно надо! Он надулся, но мысль о печенье не покидала его. Как бы хотелось снова взлететь безо всякой волшебной силы!  
Наставник приюта Леань душевно встретил их на пороге. Стинг мало вслушивался в его болтовню, улавливая лишь отрывки фраз: «дети ждали…», «они хотят быть похожи…», «непоседы, но я их люблю».  
— Будьте терпеливы. Помните, они беспризорные. Сироты. Дайте им надежду на лучшее, — сказал Леань прежде чем открыть дверь в общую комнату.  
Когда Стинг и Юкино зашли, на них синхронно уставились десятки пар любопытных детских глаз. Затем раздались крики и возгласы; в мгновение ока их окружила толпа ребятишек.  
— Стинг! Стинг из Саблезубых! Юкино! Она заклинает звездных духов! Уааа!!!  
Все они кричали их имена и пытались коснуться их тел. Стинг опешил от напора ребятишек, а Юкино копошилась в сумке.  
— Угощайтесь. — Она протянула им коробку с печеньем. Дети ахнули и кинулись к лакомству, уплетая за обе щеки.  
— Фкушно! Шпашибо! — Пытаясь благодарить с набитым ртом, они выглядели жутко серьезными и важными. Стинг прыснул. Невозможно было смотреть на них с невозмутимым видом. Юкино рассмеялась вместе с ним; ее смех звонко зазвучал в маленькой комнате.  
Дети быстро расправились с печеньем и начали взлетать один за другим.  
— Вау! Круто! Магия! Это магия!  
Одни летали под потолком, другие делали в воздухе немыслимые кувырки и пируеты, третьи плыли сквозь воздушные потоки, четвертые просто повисли в удобных позах.  
Мальчик в очках подлетел ближе к Стингу и тихо попросил:  
— Расскажите о драконах. Пожалуйста.  
Все затаили дыхание, словно ждали чудесную сказку от матери перед сном.  
— Давай, Стинг-кун. — Лектор завис рядом с детьми в предвкушении.  
— Отлично. Драконы — моя специальность. Не дай вам Зереф встретиться с ними наяву.  
Стинг начал свою историю. Дети вздыхали, охали, смеялись и грустили. Их полностью захватил рассказ Стинга; они даже не заметили, как действие летательного печенья прекратилось. Иногда он обращался к Юкино и Лектору за помощью; те с радостью дополняли его историю забытыми фактами.  
День прошел незаметно. Неизвестное чувство накрыло Стинга с головой. В книгах его, кажется, называют умиротворением.  
Сегодня он был умиротворен и спокоен как никогда.  
***  
Небо окрасилось в чернильные цвета, когда они покинули приют. Дети долго прощались и требовали обещать, что Саблезубые навестят их снова. Стинг дал слово мастера. Он не знал, согласятся ли миледи и Руфус, но Роуг и Орга точно придут сюда.  
Стинг потянулся; уставшие кости заскрипели под натянутыми мыщцами.  
— Хороший день. Спасибо, что привела сюда Юкино. — Он смотрел на нее, улыбаясь. — Я тоже сирота, и понимаю, что чувствуют эти дети. Но у меня был Вайсология, а они совсем одни.  
— Ты стал для кого-то кумиром, Стинг-кун. — Лектор поднял лапку в победном жесте и закрыл глаза. Он сильно устал, и Стинг нес его на руках.  
— Согласна, Лектор-сама. — После недолгой паузы она продолжила. — Я должна Вас благодарить, Стинг-сама. Одна бы я не справилась. Вы восхитили их своим примером и своей историей.  
Они замолчали, чувствуя неловкость и смущение. Почему же близость Юкино действовала на него так чудно? Сердце начинало биться чаще, а щеки горели огнем.  
В безмолвии они дошли до дома Юкино. Стинг открыл было рот чтобы попрощаться и пожелать спокойной ночи, но она прервала его.  
— Стинг-сама, подождите немного, я сейчас приду. — Юкино юркнула в входную дверь, оставив его в недоумении. Ее аромат, сладкий и густой, пришел на минуту раньше нее самой.  
— Примите мою благодарность. — В его правой руке возникла расписанная банка с печеньем.  
— Летательное печенье?! — Стинг удобно обхватил банку и зажал ее под мышкой.  
— Да. Вы же его любите. — Юкино кротко поклонилась.— До завтра, Стинг-сама.  
Она скрылась в глубине коридора. С минуту он смотрел туда, в черноту, глупо улыбаясь, и медленно направился в сторону гильдии.  
— До завтра.  
Горький шепот потонул в ночном мраке спящего города.


End file.
